im sick of hidding what i feel
by tonks334
Summary: sucky name i now but it basicallly about - hermione and ron are in 5th year and they may have a secert relation ship.  tell me if you like
1. You Are Such A Prat!

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, playing with her hair. He lightly run his fingers crossed her back as he went on the other side and sat down

"hey Hermione!" he greeted cheerfully. How could he be so happy? She asked myself.

"hey Ronald." Hermione said her voice flat not ump in it at all.

"what's got you down in the dumps today?" he asked worry written all over his face

"nothing just bloody boride." Hermione said.

"oh" he defiantly was not convinced but let the subject go. We sat in silence. I sat listing to all the other people talking.

Harry came over to us, he sat down next to me, a smile spread across his face. Ron started to get on his case

"shut your bloody mouth you bloody prat.!" Hermione said kind of loudly.

She stormed off, mad but at what? she could hear foot steps behind but she didn't care. A hand grabbed her arm a hand she new to well.

"what do you want Ronald!" she shouted at him. He turned her around so she was facing him.

"what happened back there?" Ron asked. He grabbed her chin and made her look into her eyes. "what happened?" he repeated.

"Its none of your business so stay out of it." she spat at him

"but Hermione, I have a funny feeling that it does have to do with me. So what did I do this time?" he asked. I wanted to to kiss him so bad.

"it does not! now leave." tears were about to come flowing out. I was so mad and so hurt and so happy. All at the same time.


	2. What Am I Gonna Do

_pervoiuisly _

_Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, playing with her hair. He lightly run his fingers crossed her back as he went on the other side and sat down_

_look into her eyes. "what happened?" he repeated. _

"_Its none of your business so stay out of it." she spat at him_

"_but Hermione, I have a funny feeling that it does have to do with me. So what did I do this time?" he asked. I wanted to to kiss him so bad._

"_it does not! now leave." tears were about to come flowing out. I was so mad and so hurt and so happy. All at the same time. _

She ran her hair flapping behind her. But she knew he was falling her.

"IM NOT LEAVING INTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!" Ron shouted behind her

"leave me alone" she couldn't scream she couldn't move, it came out as a whisper. She fell to the ground tears flowing out of her eyes.

"mione what happened? What did I do this time."

"RONALD DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" Hermione asked standing up, so did Ron.

"yes I want to know what I did I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to know." the young man said to her. You could tell he was getting upset.

"RONALD." "I love you."(she yelled Ronald.) but she whispered the I love you part)

"what?" he asked his voice shaky and she could not tell if it was from anger of sad, or happiness

"you heard me" she said as she ran upstairs the tears running down her face.

How could she be so stupied why would she tell her biggest secret to the person that the secret was supposed to never now. She felt like slapping someone. She couldn't believe she could do this. It could ruin her friendship. It could ruin her and Gins friendship.

The next thing she new she was waking up it was dark in the girls dorms.

"bloody hell" Hermione said to myself, I looked like a wreck. He swished her wand witch helped a little bit. Hermione walked down stairs to the common room. It looked like gin, maybe Ron she couldn't tell at the moment.

She sits in the squishy chair.

"Hermione we need to talk!" Ron's voice sounded lovely. It made my heart skip a beat.

"o-okay" I said my voice kind of shaky.


	3. did he really just say that?

_Do not own anything J.K rolling work!_

_Previously _

_It looked like gin, maybe Ron she couldn't tell at the moment. _

_She sits in the squishy chair. _

"_Hermione we need to talk!" Ron's voice sounded lovely. It made her heart skip a beat._

"_o-okay" Hermione said her, voice kind of shaky. _

" did you mean what you said earlier?" Ron asked, hope dripping in every word

"please don't hate me Ron! But I did, but that doesn't mean we cant still be friends." Hermione said tears thereting to come out. But she wouldn't let them. He couldn't know how hard this was for her. To admit to HIM that she really did like him.

"Hermione I'm not mad am actually really happy. I've liked you for awhile now. But I don't know how well Harry gonna take this with you being like his sister.

"A-are we dating? Hermione asked

"I think we are" Ron said a smile on his wonderful face

"Ron would you care if we kept this between you and me. Just because I really don't want you dead to day." Hermione said seriously

"yeah Mione we can keep this between us as long as you want." ron said pulling her into a hug, and kissing the top of her head.

"ron no offense I could stay and fall asleep her with you… but if were gonna keep this between us for awhile that wouldn't be to good now would it?"

He nodded and let her go. She went upstairs her heart was beating so fast. But when she got up there. Someone was awake. But who!

Let me know who you think should be awake

!(:


	4. who finds out?

Let me know what you think… I really like this story. Its late soo my spelling might be just a little off. Hope you like though.

_Previously_

"_Rn no offense I could stay and fall asleep her with you… but if were gonna keep this between us for awhile that wouldn't be to good now would it?" _

_He nodded and let her go. She went upstairs her heart was beating so fast. But when she got up there. Someone was awake. But who!_

As I went upstairs I seen a redhead I new right away who it was. 

"gin what are you doing… up" Hermione asked looking at gin through the semi darkness. 

"well I knew something happened today and I wanted to know what and I figured since when your upset you wake up at odd hours I would wake up and see if you were up." gin said it all like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"yeah something happened but I'm okay know." Hermione said looking at gin. Gin lit another candle. 

"okay Mione I can tell you are edgy on telling me. So I'm going to tell you I heard some of you and Ron's conversations."

"but-" Hermione got cut of by Ginny. 

"I heard that you two are now a something something." gin winked at me. 

"yeah but I have a question can we keep this between you and me gin. I don't really want a whole bunch of people to know"

"yeah Hermione we can kepp thi between us and however at the door listing in to are conversation." 

I looked at gin weirdly but, she just waved her wand. The door opened and harry was on are floor trying to get up. 

"hey Harry what are you doing here at such a late hour.?"

"um well yeah I can explain that um well I thought I heard someone calling my name from the common room but I ended up here." Harry said. but you could tell he wasn't sure what to say. 

"what all did you hear Harry?," Ginny asked sternly. 

"I heard all of it.," harry kind of looked down at the ground.

There was silence for a few moments Hermione looked at him 

"why are you not mad or sad or anything you ate starting to scare me." Hermione said looking at her friend. 

Silience for another few minutes then utters "oh Hermione you don't understand how unhappy I am." with that he left her sitting in the dark with the little redhead. 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ! PLEASE

I WANT EVERYONE THAT IS READING MY STOTIRES THAT I HATE HATERS. MY COMPTER SUCKS AMD MY KEYPAD IS NOT WORKING COMPLETEY. SO JUST CLAIM YOURSELF AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY AND SHIT WITH THE HATERS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT ILL I NEED TO KNOW IS THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I DON'T REALLY NEED TO KNOW ALL MY MISTAKES BECAUSE USALLY I KNOW IF I MADE A MISTAKE.

GOT ITTT !\\

Xoxox

TONKS334


End file.
